Loneliness is a Warm Gun
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: "Pitch noticed that his shadows meld with the snow at his feet, like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. Pitch wondered if he should take that as a good sign. Perhaps their powers complement each other in such a way that Pitch couldn't help but be attracted." A BlackIce Fic, Consensual


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Rise of the Guardians nor the Guardians of Childhood. I'm pretty sure Jude Law's voice-I mean, Pitch Black owns my nightmares. Seriously, he won't leave me alone. He's a jerk.

**Author's Note:** Once upon a time, I swore to never write a BlackIce fic. I LIED! This story happened when I had an impromptu discussion with AvianaHelena about the possibility of this couple. I don't actually think it's believable not because of all the various personality issues at play here but because JACK FROST FREEZES EVERYTHING HE TOUCHES. Think about it, mull that over. Everything. Sex with winter itself sounds like pain and misery. Just saying.

Anywho, enjoy the fic I never intended to write. Dammit.

* * *

**Loneliness is a Warm Gun**

The little hamlet of Burgess slept through the small snowfall. Pitch Black appeared from the shade of a tree on the outskirts of the village. As he walked out of the shadows, the Nightmare King's sharp, yellow eyes looked up at the sky. The moon appeared through a break in the clouds. Pitch glared at it. "Is it true, then? Have you made another little annoyance?"

The moon did not answer, but Pitch sneered all the same. Pitch dismissed his ever watching audience, intent now on finding the rumored frost spirit. Pitch felt a deep, embittered hatred for the yet unknown enemy. When he found him, Pitch would destroy him and relish the feeling of his enemy's grief.

As Pitch moved to continue his search among the collection of log cabins, a flash of white caught his eye. Close to a small lake, something flew back and forth over the water. Pitch clenched his fists. "Found you." Pitch teleported from the shade of a close by tree to one close to the lake.

When Pitch laid eyes on the spirit up close, he halted his steps. A boy, a mere boy, swirled around on the water, turning it into ice with a long shepherd's crook. He was terribly thin and small in stature with snow white hair on his head. The sprite continued his work with a small smile on his pale face.

Pitch felt a bit cheated. This child was no warrior of light! This blue eyed innocent couldn't hope to best Pitch. As Pitch kept watch over the boy, the frost child covered everything he touched into a winter wonderland, the dark man's bitter rage faded into curiosity.

Pitch Black stepped forward. The boy didn't notice his approach, too engrossed in frosting the trees around the lake. Pitch stepped into the boy's intended line of fire. When the winter wonder finally saw him, Pitch locked eyes with the youth.

"Hello." Pitch said.

With a small gasp, the boy fell out of the sky and onto the snow as if he were a snowflake himself. "You can see me?" The child said with a voice full of awe.

"Yes, I can." Pitch walked forward. "I am Pitch Black."

The child stared at him a moment before his face broke out into a huge smile. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jack." How interesting, Pitch thought. Jack Frost didn't seem to be afraid of him at all.

Jack walked a little closer to him. "I've never met someone who could see me before. Are you human?"

Pitch chuckled as he shook his head. "No, I'm not." Pitch shifted the shadows making a silhouette of a snowflake appear on the pristine white ground.

"Wow." Once again, Jack didn't seem afraid. Instead, Jack pointed at the lake with his staff. "I can do stuff like that." Jack flinched and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't really had a conversation in…" Jack tapered off.

Pitch tasted an exquisite little fear from Jack. _Alone. Always alone. I'm so lonely. He's going to leave because I'm such an idiot. _Pitch cast a small smirk up at the moon. Oh, this could be too easy.

Pitch gently placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. The shock of the touch stunned Jack completely. Pitch gave Jack a Cheshire smile, "You know, Jack, I think that we should get to know each other better."

Jack trembled slightly beneath Pitch's hand. "Alright, that sounds like fun."

Pitch grinned. "I am sure it will be."

* * *

Pitch let Jack talk his ear off for a good hour. All the while, Pitch slipped little touches here and there of support. Jack told him about his unusual birth, how the Man in the Moon gave him a name and nothing else. Then, he explained how nobody saw him, only passed right through him like he was a ghost.

Instead of being incredibly bored, Pitch found himself fascinated. The Man in the Moon made this child of winter only to leave him alone? As Pitch slipped an arm around Jack's shoulders, the frost child finished his story.

Jack's voice broke a little as he said, "I've been wondering around for a hundred years now just bringing winter wherever I go. I've traveled all over the world, but no one sees me. No one." Jack turned to Pitch. "Not until you."

The fear of abandonment rolling of Jack in waves fed Pitch better than any nightmare he'd ever made. It affected Pitch on a primal level, filling him with latent desires he thought long forgotten. Apparently, they merely needed the right trigger.

Pitch schooled his features to convey sympathy. "That's quite the sad story, Jack. I wish I had found you earlier." Pitch brushed the back of his fingers against Jack's cold skin. "I know how it feels to be so alone. I confess I've not had a companion for a few centuries."

Not that Pitch even wanted one, but Jack didn't need to know that part. An immortal made mostly of darkness, most spirits shied away from him, and Pitch enjoyed their terror. Pitch only noticed his own sharp yearning for contact when he felt Jack's touch starved fright.

"Centuries? Whoa." Jack leaned into the touch. "I can't imagine living alone for so long."

"I'm not entirely alone." Pitch grimaced. "There are others." Others that the Man in the Moon made, but Pitch decided to withhold that for now.

"There are?" Jack's eyes lit up.

Pitch felt his rage return. "Yes, and they cast me out." Pitch turned to Jack. "They've seen you, Jack, that's how I know about you." Pitch saw the light slowly die in Jack's eyes.

"Why didn't they talk to me?" Jack looked down at the snow covered earth. _Is something wrong with me? _Jack said, "I sometimes wonder if I'm bad. Maybe I was made wrong and that's why he doesn't answer me." Jack looked up at Pitch, eyes pleading. "Am I bad, Pitch?"

Pitch let out soft breath. His lust grew stronger with each fearful admittance. "No, Jack, I don't believe you are."

Jack looked torn. _There must be a reason. Why doesn't anybody want me? Am I just not good enough? Did I do something wrong? Why? _

Before he can think about it, Pitch pulled Jack gently onto his lap. Jack shook a little at the contact, scared but thrilled by the comfort. Jack set his staff down on the ground so he can doesn't accidently whack Pitch with it.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack, and the little frost spirit confessed, "Pitch, if you keep doing stuff like this I…"_I might shatter. I can't take this much pleasure. It's too much! Don't stop. I need it. I've needed it for so long. _Pitch groaned a little, trying to ignore his aching hardness while carding his fingers through the boy's hair. "Don't be so afraid, Jack."

Why it's this frost child's special brand of fear that makes Pitch aroused, the Nightmare King doesn't know. Still, Pitch noticed that his shadows meld with the snow at his feet, like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. Pitch wondered if he should take that as a good sign. Perhaps their powers complement each other in such a way that Pitch couldn't help but be attracted.

For whatever the reason, Jack squirming on his lap definitely didn't help his self-control. Jack told him, "I just don't know about all this. I'm glad you can see me-"_And touch me, please never stop touching me!_ "-but I don't have any idea what to do. I can tell you the best way to make a snow man, but this stuff is uncharted territory."

Pitch tilted the boy's head back. "Then let me teach you, Jack." Pitch surprised himself a little that he wanted to undertake that task. Images of Jack learning all the ways to give pleasure and receive pleasure made Pitch groan a little. "I can help you, if you let me."

Pitch leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to Jack's. The frost child lets out a small squeak as he does. Pitch eased back, "Should I stop?"

"It's just so much, so fast." Jack panted. "I've never done, um," Jack bit his bottom lip.

Pitch nodded. "I'll go slower." Pitch held Jack, letting him get used to the sensation of being embraced. "Tell me when you want more."

Jack shivered. "If I tell you to stop, would you?"

"Of course." Pitch moved to take his arms away, but Jack let out a loud noise of protest.

"No! Wait!" Jack's panic filled eyes make Pitch laugh. "I meant, you know, about other stuff."

"I knew what you meant." Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack again.

Jack gave him a very "stern" glare. "You sure you want to tease a frost spirit, Mr. Black?"

Pitch leaned in to give Jack's nose a small peck. "I believe I want to take a frost spirit and pound him into the ground."

Jack's cheeks frosted over. "Why?"

"Oh, Jack, you have no idea how enticing you are." Pitch maneuvered a hand to Jack's hip, squeezing it gently. "You are striking, powerful, and so very much like me, a cast out. Alone." Pitch moved his hand under Jack's shirt, splaying his fingers over Jack's stomach. Jack shuddered under his touch, head flung back in ecstasy.

"But we don't have to be alone, Jack." Pitch leaned forward to press his lips to Jack's again. This time, Jack returns the kiss, if only slightly.

Jack gasped when they break apart. "I don't think this is going slow."

Pitch licked Jack's bottom lip. "I apologize."

"You sound so sincere." Jack laughed.

"I am. Can't you tell?" Pitch kissed Jack again.

When they separate, Jack breathlessly said, "Oh yeah, you seem quite contrite."

"Very." Pitch's kisses trailed over Jack's jaw, then the winter wonder's neck.

Jack sighed. "I guess I like the attention."

"You guess?" Pitch felt slightly affronted. "Well, I guess that my affections should go elsewhere." Pitch leaned back.

Jack laughed as he wrapped his arms around Pitch. "No! No! I apologize." Jack said utilizing the same tone Pitch used earlier. Jack peppered small, hesitant kisses on Pitch's face. "Don't be mad."

Pitch huffed. "Mad? Hardly." Pitch brought his hands down to squeeze Jack's ass. "I'm merely impatient."

Jack felt the impatience digging into his hip. Jack's was rising to the occasion as well. Pitch smirked when he saw the tent in the boy's pants.

"Jack, tell me what you want, and I will do it." Pitch felt Jack tense in his lap. "I can go slow, I can stop, or I can ravish you." Pitch nipped Jack's ear, eliciting a small gasp.

Jack hesitantly put a hand on Pitch's chest. "We've just met tonight. I don't really know you, but…" Jack sighed. _I don't want to be alone._ "I would like more."

Pitch kissed Jack's temple. "I can give you more." 

* * *

Pitch rocked his hips steadily, pumping his cock languidly in and out of the lithe spirit beneath him. Jack Frost whimpered tiny little moans into Pitch's neck as his cold limbs tighten with each thrust around the dark man's shoulders. He enjoyed it, the minx, even though it's his first time on his back with his legs spread. Jack's naked legs are wrapped around Pitch's waist, squeezing Pitch gently forward.

"Do you like it, Jack?" Pitch asked with bated breath.

"Y-yes, I do!" Jack cried out with no shame. "Please, more!"

Pitch nipped at Jack's ear, making Jack yelp a little at the slight pain. Pitch just chuckles darkly as he picked up the pace. Jack clutched at the robes now, letting out delicious groans. Pitch gripped the thin hips in his hands, forcing himself deeper and deeper with each intrusion.

"I knew you'd like it." Pitch told him. "And I love how deliciously tight you are."

"Pitch," Jack whimpered, "I feel so hot. It's too much!"

Jack held on for the ride, overwhelmed by the whole experience. Jack's throbbing cock slid against Pitch's slightly exposed stomach, and Jack wished for the hundredth time that Pitch would let him touch it. Instead, he had to let Pitch fuck him into the ground first before he was allowed to come.

"Now, now, my boy," Pitch loved the sound of their skin slapping together, "the heat is good. That means I'm taking you right."

The dark man seemed to enjoy sliding his cock in and out of Jack quite a bit. Jack liked that he was pleasing him, so he didn't mind the small pain he felt with each thrust. After all, this fuck was the first contact Jack had with another in his long lifetime.

Jack looked over Pitch's shoulder up at the moon. If he didn't know any better, Jack could've sworn he saw a deep frown in the face above him. Then, Pitch thrust in deep, hitting something that made Jack scream in ecstasy.

"That, Pitch, please, again! Ah!" Pitch granted Jack's wish, hitting that spot over and over again, sending electric zaps all the way up and down Jack's body. "Yes, yes!"

Pitch slammed his hips into Jack's now, growling with need near Jack's ear. Jack locked his legs in place tightly on Pitch's lower back, getting the angle just right for more hits to that special spot inside. Jack felt ice crystal tears fall from his eyes.

Pitch groaned as he reveled in the tight heat around him. "Your…innocence. Mine! Forever!" Pitch felt his cock throb deep inside the winter spirit. "Let me give you something in return."

Pitch let out a small roar as he came inside Jack. The frost child let out a small sound of startled surprise as his own cock shot his cum onto Pitch's stomach. Pitch cackled in triumph as Jack trembled from his release. Jack gasped over and over, trying to stay awake, but his eyes fluttered closed from exhaustion.

Pitch kissed Jack's lips as he pulled out. "Ah, what a lovely little find you are." Pitch used the snow to clean himself and Jack. Pitch put his pants back on and stood up. With a small smirk, he turned to the moon.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked, feeling the fury from the orb in the sky. "It's not my fault you left him so wonderfully vulnerable, you know."

Pitch moved aside, showing off the boy's exposed and used body. "If it hadn't been me another would've done it. Did you think about that, I wonder? There are monsters worse than me who would've wrecked your little sprite. Be thankful I decided to be kind."

Pitch turned to the boy. With a wave of his hand, he covered Jack in darkness. "He's mine now." Pitch sent Jack to his lair. Turning back to the moon, Pitch spat, "You created him and abandoned him all in one day. Between the two of us, I'd say at least my sin can be redeemed. Yours will neither be forgotten nor forgiven. Not by him and not by me."

Pitch picked up Jack's staff off the ground. "Do what you do best and leave him alone, for I will go to war to keep him. This I vow."

Point made, Pitch faded into shadow.

**End**

* * *

Review, please! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
